playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante
Dante (ダンテ) is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry franchise. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. His in-game rival is Nariko. Biography TIME TO ROCK Born from the union of an angel and a devil, Dante harnesses super-human powers granted by his supernatural heritage to battle supernatural forces which threaten mankind. As stylish as he is dangerous, Dante uses a plethora of weapons including his twin handguns, “Ebony and Ivory,” as well as his sword, “Rebellion,” to dispatch his foes. THE LEGACY OF DANTE: *''Devil May Cry'' *''Devil May Cry 2'' *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Nariko Reason: After defeating everyone else who Dante claims to be demons, he calls them ugly. But when Nariko attacks him, Dante ducks, avoiding her attack. He then corrects himself and asks who sent Nariko. She replies that no one sent her and that she chose to come there and whom would be fought. She then points her sword at him, and then Dante pointed his at her claiming 'when the blade's at your throat, just remember that I'd gave you the chance to walk away'. The two then face off. Connection: Nariko is a character created by Ninja Theory, and this version of Dante appears in the Ninja Theory reimagining of Devil May Cry. Nariko and Dante are both outcasts, since Nariko was shunned by her people, and Dante has been hunted by the human authorities Ending Gameplay Dante has been shown to be very combo-heavy, with SuperBot even using a different system of combo attacks to allow him to chain each of his moves into another (Square to Triangle to Circle) similar to Devil May Cry's Bold Cancel system and the typical "magic series" style of traditional fighting games. All of his blade attacks are assigned to the square button and all gun attacks to the triangle button, while his unique "Angel Boost" air dodge and a parry attack are assigned to the circle button, as well as some other moves. Oddly, Dante's gun moves do no hitstun (not unlike Fox Mccloud's blaster from the Smash Bros. series), but due to this, expert Dante players can find ways to rack up AP via bypassing the combo limit system. Powerful Dante players can also play mindgames by comboing their attacks in varying ways, from a meaty ground to air combo to a parry at last second if targets attempt to retaliate. However, Dante usually needs to be within range of his opponent in order to play effective, and tends to be at a near-loss against good keep away. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Hacker' - *'Karma' - or + *'High Time' - + (Hold to rise) *'Arbiter Tremor' - + *'Aerial Rave' - (Air), *'Hanger' - or + (Air), *'Roulette Spin' - + (Air) *'Helm Breaker' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Ebony and Ivory Quick Shot' - *'Ebony and Ivory Rushdown' - or + *'Rising Rainstorm' - + *'Gun Flurry' - + *'Aerial Ebony and Ivory Quick Shot' - (Air) *'Aerial Ebony and Ivory Rushdown' - or + (Air) *'Inverse Rainstorm' - + (Air) *'Aerial Descending Rainstorm' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Parry' - *'Angel Boost' - or + *'Prop/Shredder' - + *'Arbiter Hurl/Flush' - + *'Aerial Parry' - (Air) *'Aerial Angel Boost' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Prop/Shredder' - + (Air) *'Aerial Arbiter Hurl/Flush' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Kicker' - or *'Payoff' - *'Hammer Punch' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Super Level 1: Rebellion Triple/Overdrive' - (Level 1): Dante swipes Rebellion held in reverse grip three times, unleashing a shockwave on the last swing that moves forward. *'Super Level 2: Stinger' - (Level 2): Dante rushes forward with Rebellion covered in energy, piercing through anyone in his way. *'Super Level 3: Devil Trigger Unleashed' - (Level 3): Dante transforms into his Devil Trigger form (growing white hair and red aura on his clothing), and slows down opponents' movements. All his attacks kill. When a foe respawns, they are not slowed down, but are still susceptible to Dante's instant kills. Taunts *'Adios punk' - Dante bows, then reaches for his sword with his left hand, and tells the opponent to come over with his other hand. *'That was lame' - Dante pulls up both of his sleeves. *'Stay... and die' - Dante points to the opponent, then gives them a thumbs down. Quotes *'When selected:' **I've got some time to kill. **Nice choice. Let's do this! **All right! Let's rock! *'Prematch:' **Last chance to walk away. **Just made my day. **It's on! *'Item Pick-up:' **Check it out. **This'll work. **Hmm...not bad. **Oh yeah. **I'll take it! *'Using Rebellion Triple/Overdrive:' **Hell awaits you! *'Using Stinger:' **How about that? *'Successful KO:' **Aw yeah! **Maybe next time. **At least you tried. **Adios kid. **Adios punk. **What a punk. **Back to hell! **Told you to walk away! **Alright! **You cooled off yet? **Hmm, that was lame. **Don't make me laugh. **Whoa...that was fun! **I wasn't kidding, was I? **That was a let down. **I think that look suits you better. **I guess you just can't take it. **What's the matter?! **Sweet!!! *'Respawn:' **Let's not get let down. **You're going to regret this. **So...you're looking to play, huh? **smirks...victory's short-lived. **You're better than I thought. **Death and I don't mix. **You wanna fight? You got it. **No more Mr. nice guy. **Looks like you had a trick up your sleeve. **Let's see you do that again! **Looks like I underestimated you. **Not done with me yet! **Now I'm mad! **Is this the price for victory? **Come on! Round 2! **I die...I come back. Insane. *'Taunt - Adios punk:' **Any last words, punk? **Let's rock! **Not it's just you and me. **I'm done playing. **Had your fun yet? **It's time to finish this! *'Taunt - That was lame:' **Not so cool now, huh? **Whose eating their words now? **This is gettin' embarassing. *'Taunt- Stay... and die:' **You're going down! **You must enjoy losing. **Time to take you down. **Stay... and be destroyed. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Last chance to walk away': Dante walks on-stage stretching his arm, says "Last chance to walk away" and then grabs his sword, Rebellion, while smiling. *'Just made my day': Dante looks to both sides, then turns and gets into fighting position while saying, "Just made my day." *'It's on': Dante swings his sword downward, looks up, and says, "It's on!" *'Get you some': Dante does a sideways flip, lands to the ground, does a small turn and a small hop, then swings his sword and holds it behind his head. Winning Screen *'Embarassing': Dante does a spin kick. *'Said you were a punk': Dante smiles triumphantly and aims Ebony and Ivory sideways over each other. *'It's over': Dante brushes off his shoulder with his right hand. *'At least you tried': Dante looks to the camera and nods his head. Losing Screen *Dante stares downwards defeated, crouching on one leg. *Dante lies on the ground, his hand over his chest in pain. Costumes Demon Killer Dante's default appearance as he is seen in DmC: Devil May Cry. Alternate Colors *Default color: faded black and red coat, white wifebeater, faded black jeans and boots *Beishe coat, dark brown wifebeater, brown jeans and black boots *Blue coat, black wifebeater, black jeans and faded black boots *Dark blue and red coat, wine red wifebeater, black jeans and faded dark blue boots Jacketless Dante Dante's standard costume without his distinctive coat and gloves, showing his white sleeveless shirt as seen in DmC: Devil May Cry. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. *Default: white tank top, faded black jeans *Dark gray tank top and black jeans *Blue tank top and brown jeans *Red tank top and blue jeans Shirtless Dante Dante, missing his jacket, shirt, and gloves. *Default color: faded black jeans and boots *Faded jeans and faded black boots *Blue jeans and faded brown boots *Purple jeanss and faded black boots Gallery render_dante.png|Dante's Appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Dante.PNG|Dante's reveal Dante2.PNG Dante3.PNG Dante4.PNG Dante5.PNG|Dante's Introduction Dante6.PNG|Dante's Level 2 Super Move Dante7.PNG|Dante's Winning Animation Dante8.PNG|Dante's Level 3 Super Move (Devil Trigger) Dante9.PNG|Dante's Level 3 Super Move (Devil Trigger) Dante's Vergil Color Palette PSASBR.png|Dante's Vergil Color Palette Swap Dante.png|in the intro Nariko vs Dante.png|Nariko rivalry in the trailer Shirtless_Dante.png|Shirtless Dante costume PSASBR_Dante_Pre-Order.png|Dante's Pre-order costume 7889430364 032216b03e.jpg Dante_thumb.jpg Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Dante Trailer Seth Killian's Dante Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *This incarnation of Dante is the only character who has appeared in this game before his own game has released. *This Dante takes his appearance from the upcoming Devil May Cry reboot DmC, as opposed to the classic Dante (from DMC1-4). This has caused heavy criticism from DMC fans who don't like the new Dante and preferred the original Dante. *The original Dante (in his Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening appreance) previously appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and the updated version,'' Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3.'' *Dante is Ninja Theory's second character in the game, the first being Nariko. *For his Level 3 Super, Dante transforms into his Devil Trigger Mode, which in this game, as well as DmC, gives him white hair and a red jacket to resemble his classic appearance. *Dante is one of two known characters to have a Super Move that affects stages, the other being Big Daddy. *Dante is the 3rd third-party character to be revealed in the game, the first two being Big Daddy and Heihachi Mishima. *Even if Dante is using his Jacketless or Shirtless alternate costumes, his Devil Trigger will still give him the tank top, gloves, and jacket. This likely hints that the jacket is a key point of the transformation. *Dante's main costume can be color swapped into Vergil's outfit from Devil May Cry 3, with the blue jacket and the white pattern on the sleeves and the black shirt, although he still retains his black hair color. *His fourth color greatly resembles Nero's coat from Devil May Cry 4. *Dante, Fat Princess, Heihachi, Sir Dainel, Toro, and Emmett Graves are the only characters so far that do not have a stage represented from their series. *His Rebellion is able to morph into different weapons in his home reboot game. Despite this, in PSASBR if one looks closely, Dante's Rebellion is still holstered over his shoulder as he uses the Orisis and Arbiter. References Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters